Playing Cards
by 83CC4L4U
Summary: this didn't take too long,i was playing cards at the time and thought "Hey we can make this work into a story somehow" so yeah... Kyuhyun,Donghae,Jade and Becky are all caught up late at night playing cards and it's up to Leeteuk to straighten them out like a good leader or does he?


sky was a deep blue outside; no shining moon or guiding stars in the sky tonight. It was cold too. China can get pretty cold at night whereas the temperature can soar during the day. Becky and Kyuhyun sat, crossed legged in their pyjamas, playing cards on the bed by the light of a single bedside lamp that had a tendency to flicker."Got any two's?"Becky whispered but just as he was about to reply there was a knock at the jumped a little, sending her cards flying."Not expecting any visitors are we?"she enquired, looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table that flashed the numbers '4:15' continuously. In all honesty, it didn't matter what time it was, she couldn't sleep anyway-tomorrow was just too exciting. Kyuhyun shouted at the door or whoever was behind it."Who is it?"

"It's Donghae and Jade!Now let us in man!"an angry shout was heard in sighed,climbed out of bed and crept over to the door,her feet tapping lightly on the wooden floorboards. She swung it open and returned a broad grin to the couple standing at the door,both holding many bags of food which had the most amazing smells. "We brought food like you asked!"Jade chimed as Becky led them both into their hotel room. The room was very large,open and airy. The walls were a plain white accented with black skirting boards and smooth laminate flooring. Two single beds sat opposite each other,each with their own bedside table but Becky and Kyuhyun had pushed them together to play cards. Or just to be closer to each other. There was also:a small wooden dresser,a black wardrobe beside the bathroom door and a mini kitchen situated in the back of the room. Becky led them both into the room and after hugging Jade tightly and setting the food down on the bed,she sat beside Kyuhyun on the covers."We asked you to get food like an hour ago" Kyuhyun bemused and rolled his eyes-sparkling brown eyes, mischievous like a child's in a candy store. "Seriously,have you tried to get food at 3am?"Donghae protested as Kyuhyun laughed at him;this being the usual pestering behaviour of them both. "Now now boys,no fighting"Jade and Becky teased,as they both started ripping open the plastic bags full of various Chinese foods like savages.

After a few other games of cards,various name-calling and the food demolished,the sun was now rising in the navy sky sending it lighter and lighter. Becky was now cradled in Kyuhyun's arms just as Jade's was in Donghae's. Kyuhyun was perfect. His hair was a light brown which bounced and curled in all sorts of directions and his smile lit up the entire room. He gave Becky a lazy smile which made her heart flutter."Ready for another game?"He taunted and kissed her gently on the cheek."But you'll only cheat" Jade smirked and crossed her arms."Have I ever told you, you're cute when you're mad?"Donghae pestered her and started playing with her long, black locks, twirling round his fingers."No you haven't actually" she smirked, her words laced with sarcasm. Although, that didn't stop her cheeks from flushing a bright pink when he said it. Donghae was so caring. He generally got along with everyone and-with an ever so handsome face-caught the attention of many girls too. But Jade was the only girl for him. She was the 'apple of his eye', the sun that brightened his day, the girl that loved him so much. _Knock Knock!_ Déjà vu."Who is it?"This time, Donghae being the one shouting at the door."I hope you're all asleep" the voice responded. Everyone gave each other a worried frown and their eyes .He wasn't happy either.

The door swung open just as Becky hid the leftover food down the side of the bed. She gave him an innocent smile."Uh...morning?"She giggled a little. "What do you think you're doing up at this time of night?"Leeteuk asked, his eyes focused on the boys."You're supposed to be a good influence on these girls" Donghae and Kyuhyun both looked at the ground, not bearing to make eye contact with Leeteuk."We were hungry" Kyuhyun stated, looking at Donghae for help."Yeah... and we were hoping you'd come" Donghae added with a cheeky smile. Becky face palmed and looked down at the floor._ Not the best save he could think of really,_ she thought to herself. Leeteuk took the bait."Oh really? And why is that?"He asked, a frown creasing his forehead."Because-"Donghae started before he was interrupted by a crashing of feet through the door. Shindong and Eunhyuk had arrived."Probably smelt the food" Kyuhyun muttered, looking at Shindong. "Why is everyone in here now?"Leeteuk bellowed as he looked each member encircling him. "We thought there was a party" Eunhyuk said innocently and climbed onto the bed, where he began to deal the cards again."Fancy a game?"He smirked looking over at Leeteuk. Shindong joined him on the bed beside Becky and took his deck of cards."Last chance" he taunted Leeteuk with a smirk and waved his cards in front of him. Leeteuk sighed."Well if you insist..."and with that, he was also on the bed starting to play a game of cards with them. They played together for the next couple of hours, sharing food, stories and the latest "gossip". But what troubled Becky was this...how come Eunhyuk and Shindong arrived just before Leeteuk was going to tell them off? It can't have been any coincidence since Leeteuk hated them staying up late especially when they had a busy schedule the next day. Later, she reached over to get Kyuhyun's phone to check the time when she noticed he'd sent a message recently. It made her smile. It had been sent to Eunhyuk and it just said "Help".


End file.
